Stuck With Me
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina accidently hurts Sparkle, she feels terrible. It's up to Sparkle, Feedback, and Shocks to show Tyina that she's stuck with them because she's part of the family no matter what. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another story by guestsurprise, who own Tynia, Cassie, and Shocks. I only own Rachel, Sparkle, and the Grant Mansion and guestsurprise had my permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Stuck With Me**

Tyina was playing with Sparkle and having a great time, but she was a bit nervous. Her metal limbs were powerful and she wanted to make sure not to hurt the little Conductoid. Unfortunately, she was still young so she did not know her full strength. It got to the point where both of them were rough housing and then Tyina accidentally gripped Sparkle's tail and arm too roughly. The little Conductoid squeaked in pain and Tyina looked in horror to see that she sprained the little Conductoid's arm and tail.

"T-Tyina! I can't move it!" Sparkle said, as tears began to form.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" She panicked. She picked her up and took her back to the mansion. Rachel was the first to see them.

"She's hurt! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Tyina bellowed.

"Sweetie, calm down and tell me what happened?!" Rachel replied, trying to be calm.

"I hurt her as we were playing!" Tyina said, as tears slowly began to form. Because she was raised by the Knights, crying was not something that was easy for her. Rachel nodded and took the little Conductoid upstairs. It did not take long to hear Feedback's angry voice.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" He growled. Tyina panicked and froze on the spot.

"Take it easy, Feedback! She was playing with Tyina and Tyina unfortunately was a bit rough," Rachel explained. His expression softened and he nodded with understanding. He knew that Tyina was still young; at first he thought it was because of bullies. Shocks walked in and was just as angry until Rachel explained what happened to him. At this point, Tyina ran away in fear.

"I see. Well, as long as it wasn't bullies. Where is Tyina now?" Shocks asked.

"I think she's downstairs," Rachel replied.

"Lead us to her," Feedback said softly. Rachel looked a bit nervous, but he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We won't harm her Rachel, you know that. We just want to make sure that she's alright too. Sparkle may have shocked her with some electricity," he replied. Rachel let out a slight sigh of relief; she knew both brothers would never harm her, but they were very protective over Sparkle. They all went downstairs and looked everywhere, but Tyina was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Shocks asked.

"Who?" Cassie asked, as she walked in with an ice cream cone.

"Tyina. We need to speak with her," Feedback smiled gently.

"Oh. She said that she had to go to Gena's old house for something. Why? Is something wrong?" Cassie asked.

"No. We just need to see her," Shocks replied as he ruffled her hair. With that, the Conductoids sprinted to Gena's old house. Gena was using it as an office now that she lived at the mansion. Once they arrived, they knocked, but no one answered.

"That's strange…where is she?" Feedback asked, now becoming worried for her.

"I don't know. Maybe she's hiding from us. She may have heard us when we were angry earlier!" Shocks said in realization.

"Oh no…," Feedback groaned. He knew that both he and Shocks sounded dangerous and mean so that may have frightened her away…maybe permanently. "We need to find her now!"

With those words, the Conductoids put on their human disguises and went into town. They finally found her in the grocery store. She was sadly looking at the candy bars. At that moment, she even let a small tear fall.

"Tyina?" A gentle voice spoke. She spun around on her heels and saw two men look at her. She didn't recognize them though.

"W-Who are you?" She said, becoming defensive.

"We are your friends. Rachel is concerned about you. We've come to take you back to the mansion," Feedback replied, still in human form, gently moving her hair from her face.

"Oh…well…I'm sorry, but I will be hanging out in town for a while. It's for the best," she replied, trying to sound strong.

"I see. And where will you stay?" Shocks replied as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can live on the rooftops. My sister and I did that when we escaped from the Knights," she smiled. She then noticed that both men looked unconvinced.

"Well, um…I guess I better go."

"Not so fast…now listen…we aren't going to leave you here," Feedback replied, sounded somewhat stern. At that moment, his electric voice came through his disguise. Tyina's eyes widened in horror.

"FEEDBACK! SHOCKS!" She gasped. She then turned around and bolted.

"Tyina wait!" Feedback called.

"STOP!" Shocks bellowed. At that moment, she slowed down to a fast walk to prevent a scene, but once she was outside she burst out in a run again. She tried to run more into town, but both brothers took turns on blocking her path; they were leading her towards the forest near the mansion.

"I can't go into the forest! But if I don't, they'll get me!" She moaned. She then ran towards the forest full speed.

"Perfect!" Shocks smiled as he changed into his Conductoid form.

"Let's get her!" Feedback added. They were gaining fast and she was almost in the clear when she felt something wrap around her legs. She turned in horror to see Shocks wrapping his antennas around her.

"LET ME GO! RELEASE ME!" She screeched.

"Don't fight us, Tyina. We're not going to hurt you," Feedback cooed as he approached her. She kept trying to get free but then he wrapped his antennas around her wrists to keep her still. At that moment, Sparkle came out.

"Tyina? What's wrong? Daddy and Uncle Shocks won't hurt you," she said as she tried to approach her.

"NO! STAY BACK! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Tyina pleaded. Feedback then pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"Shhh…stop struggling. I'm not angry, honey. I thought it was bullies that harmed Sparkle. I know you didn't mean it."

"J-JUST LET ME GO! I'M DANGEROUS!"

"No…I won't let you go, Tyina; like it or not you're stuck with us," he replied as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"P-PLEASE S-STOP!" She gasped, as tears began to form.

"No…," he replied again as he and Shocks now began to gently nuzzle her cheeks. Tyina then burst out into tears! This was the first time anyone had seen her cry. She then managed to break free and she tried to run, but Sparkle jumped on her back.

"Tyina, wait!" She pleaded. This shocked Tyina so much that she fell down on the ground. As she tried to get up, Shocks pinched a nerve in her neck and knocked her out.

"Sorry kid, but we can't let you go that easily," he said as he picked her up.

"She's not going anywhere," Feedback said softly. He then picked up Sparkle and they all headed back to the mansion.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"W-Where am I?" Tyina groaned. She tried to get up but then she felt something sitting on her thighs. She looked down and saw Feedback leaning on her.

"Glad to see you're awake. Are you alright?" He smiled. She didn't answer; she tried to get up, but he leaned more on her and pinned her down. "Listen…I'm not letting you go so you might as well just sit still."

"We are going to watch a movie? Are you ready?" Shocks asked as he slowly got on the bed.

"N-No thanks, guys. I need to go into town and EEEEEEK!" At that moment, Shocks poked her stomach and Feedback blew a fast raspberry in her neck. She was trapped and she knew that they were not letting her go.

"You're not going anywhere. And you're not going to avoid us," Feedback said, in a somewhat serious tone. Sparkle then jumped on the bed and tried to approach her, but Tyina was doing everything in her power to move back. She looked away from the small Conductoid, but Sparkle learned from her father not to give up so easily.

"Hey! Why won't you look at me?" She asked as she kept trying to see Tyina's face. Tyina kept trying to avoid her gaze, even going under a blanket. Sparkle giggled and stuck her head under the blanket too and gently kissed Tyina's nose. Tyina yelped in shock and quickly retreated with Sparkle not far behind her.

"Hey! Don't run away! Tyina, you're my friend!" Sparkle said as she was backing out of the blanket.

"Why can't you understand that I'm dangerous and…AH!" She yelped as Shocks cocked a curious brow and gently nibbled her ear playfully.

"Now, come back here you!" Sparkle said as she hiked her rear in the air and swayed her tail in a playful stance.

"Come on Tyina, we wanna play!" Feedback smiled as he hiked his rear and began to sway his tail too. Shocks did the same and now all three were crouched in a playful stance.

"B-BUT…" Before she could finish all three Conductoids pounced and began to tickle her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Will you calm down?" Feedback asked as he blew raspberries in her stomach.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OHOHOHOHOHOHONOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She screeched.

"Will you stay and play with me?" Sparkle giggled as she tickled her neck.

"And will you watch a movie with us?" Shocks asked.

"YEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Tyina laughed out.

Finally, the Conductoids let her go and they let her rest a bit. Shocks rubbed her back as Feedback held her to his chest. Sparkle gently rubbed her arms.

"See? I'm alright, Tyina; please don't run from me," Sparkle smiled softly.

"I never want you to avoid us; we love you. Never run away from us again, Tyina," Feedback said softly.

"Promise us…," Shocks said quietly. Tyina hugged them all back and then she nodded her head.

"Yes; I promise! I'm sorry again! I didn't mean to…," she was cut off as both brothers put a finger to her mouth.

"Enough of that. We know you didn't mean it. Now let's watch a movie," Feedback smiled as he then pulled her on his lap and they settled down to watch a movie. Rachel walked in and Shocks motioned for her to come and sit with them. She nodded and then they all cuddled up and enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Note to Goldie: I hope it was alright to use Sparkle. I wanted this story to be a surprise! If not, I won't do it again. I do hope you enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: It's okay, since you wanted it to be a surprise. You have my permission to use Sparkle, Rachel, Sasha, and the Grant Mansion anytime. Also, I was wondering, may I borrow Vamps and Shocks for a few stories? Some are requests from others and a couple are my own stories. Will that be okay? Please?**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
